Carriers evaluate and integrate new network technology constantly. Currently, coverage and performance problems for existing deployments of network technology are found either through costly spot inspections or potentially damaging customer reports. Thus, the need to profile and enhance radio signal performance in various spaces (and over various communication spectra) can vary dramatically by physical location and deployed hardware. Existing means of evaluation and repair of this problem are largely manual (e.g. drive tests) or static (e.g. manual pinging and reporting of signal-to-noise ratio at a fixed point).